My Love Will Be Always Here For You
by GoddessOfWisdomWar-Athena
Summary: The Queen of the Gods felt sad today without her husband. When he finally comes, they argue. Hera started to cry and Zeus didn't know what to do. She needs comfort that's all. When he comforts her their love then comes to them after all those years. One Shot! Zeus/Hera.


Hera was sitting near the window, watching the sunset. Her eyes sparkled while seeing the sunset. Another day had passed, Zeus wasn't there with her. She was hoping tonight, he will come. He was with another...whore, probably. Hera sighed and new that Zeus had another girl to bed with him. Zeus swore to her every time they fight but he just kept breaking his promise.

Hera intended to close her eyes. _'Relax, Hera. Relax. You're too tired to be mad. He broke his promise, so what?' her first thought said. 'So what? So what! Look Hera, you love him so much but he breaks your heart. Do you even know if he loves you too? Deal with it!" her second thought replied. _Hera took another breathe and exhaled. When she exhaled her breathe the door opened. Zeus went in and closed the door carefully. He saw Hera and she looked at him. He went near her and he spoke.

"Hello, Honey." Zeus half-smiled at her.

"Zeus." she said in reply but didn't have a smile on her face. It was only sadness. "Where have you been?" she asked desperately.

"I was...taking a walk." he replied.

"A walk? The whole day?...yeah right, _with who?_" she asked and stood up, standing near him.

"What do you mean, with who?" Zeus asked feeling guilty.

"Who-is-it, Zeus?" she said seriously while gritting her teeth. She was both mad and sad.

Zeus sighed. _"Danae." _

Hera had her face with sadness. She looked down, not facing Zeus. Zeus took Hera's chin and raised it up.

"Look, Hera. I am sorry-" He said but she cut him off.

"No you're not! You are not sorry, Zeus. You always say that but you don't keep your promise... I am tired of your promises. I am too tired of waiting for you every single night. It's like you love them more than me. You sleep with them more than me. You love those whores more than your own wife!" She shouted holding back her tears and she face away from him.

"You do not accuse-" he raised his hand but she shouted at him.

"Come on, hit me. Hit me, Zeus. I deserve it anyway. For not being a perfect wife at you. For you hating me so much ...tell me, Zeus. Why do you hate me so much? Why do you bed someone else? Why do you leave me every night?! In fact, why are you cheating on me?" Hera said and her tears started to fall down her cheek.

Zeus never saw Hera cry. He lowered his arm and lowered his head as murmured something and sat down on their bed. Hera kept crying and placed her hand on her mouth while having hiccup cries. Zeus placed his hand on his head, feeling guilty but he really does love her. Hera's blood is raising up her body. She never felt this way before. Crying in front of him, telling him that he didn't love her at all, well that is what she feels.

"All I wanted was you in my arms, Zeus. To be with you, at least one day." She whispered. "And I understand that in fact, you will never love me, again."

Zeus sighed. He never knew she would say this. "Of course, I love you." He said calmly.

More tears went down her cheek and she shook her head. "No, you don't! You don't, Zeus! I can feel it!" Hera turned around and ran outside through the halls.

"Hera, wait!" he ran and followed her. He stopped when he saw her standing in the middle of the throne room.

"You do not love me, Zeus. I know you don't. From all those years. Why did you cheat on me? If you love me, why did you do that?" she said when she saw him. He went to her and lifted her chin.

"Because I can't understand my own self. Understand me Hera, I do love you. Don't even think I don't, okay?" he replied and she nodded. He reached for her hand and went to his throne and sat there. He let Hera sat on his lap while she was sobbing. Their foreheads were touching against each other. Zeus wrapped his arms around her not letting her go. They looked at each other eyes and they kissed upon their lips passionately.

When they pulled away, Hera spoke "I love you, Zeus." She fell asleep on her last words.

Zeus smiled. "I love you too, my Hera."

He kissed her forehead and carried her carefully to their room. She laid her down and they slept happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
